


In the end

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if this is really the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this.
> 
> AN: short. silly. done many times over. image just *appeared* and had to be written

"That's it.  The shield is up, the explosion will be contained and utterly destroy Atlantis," McKay looked around bleakly, "Destroy everyone *in it* too."

"And all its secrets will be safe from the Wraith."  Elizabeth's voice was quiet, resigned.

"Yeah.  Excuse me."

John watched the beaten scientist walk away to stare out at the ocean as they all waited through their last minute of life.  Looking back at Elizabeth besides him, he could feel the time flying away from him, taking the hopes he'd barely entertained for his life with it.  "I.."

Elizabeth looked up as John spoke, lost in her own thoughts of despair. Losing the city after everything they'd done...

He could see the emptiness in her, was helpless to ease it in these last moments.  "I know this isn't... won't help.  But I love you.  I want you to know that before..."

Elizabeth blinked, suddenly focusing again on the present.  There was literally no time to *think* as the sands slipped away, she stepped up, refusing to hurt him with futile silence, here at their last, touching the unhidden affection in his expression tenderly.  "I love you too, John."

With a sad grin, he pulled her into a gentle hug, closing his eyes as he felt her head come to rest on his chest and her arms wrap around him too.

And together, they stood in the control room, waiting for the end coming in less than 10 seconds.

\--------------

He hadn't known what to expect, but the chill and smell of an Earth-made spaceship.. wasn't what he thought death would be like.

John tensed, opening his eyes and looking around, eyes wide as he saw Hermiod blink alienly at him.

It wasn't until Elizabeth stirred in his now-tight grip that the spell of shock was broken and he loosened his hold, focusing on her as she took her turn looking around, his arm still around her shoulders.  He started grinning as it dawned on him that they were alive and likely to stay that way.  But when Elizabeth turned back to him, smiling with the same wonder... then he remembered the words they'd just shared and froze.

It was one thing as they were about to die but what about-

Elizabeth wasn't sure where to start asking questions, but when she saw sadness creep over John's features again, felt his arm start to leave her shoulders, she realized he was assuming she would want to take back their words to each other and *that* was the more urgent thing at this point.  She shook her head, ignoring the people around them; stepped back in his arms and reached up to cup his jaw to lower his head into her reach.

And kissed him, gentle and caring until he wrapped his arms tight around her and opened her mouth for insistent, slow exploration.

It took some loud throat clearing nearby to make Elizabeth pull back, still staring at John, trying to silently convey the fact that they were going to find their way *together* from here.  She assumed he got the message when his grin popped out and he bounced lightly on his heels, landing in a posture she recognized as her lt. colonel-ranked puppy.

"That was more like 11:59th hour, colonel.  You enjoy scaring us a little too much."  John refused to be cowed by the usual scowl he got from the Daedelus' captain, not when he had Elizabeth in his arms giving him a *look* that just about gave him the strength to leap tall build-  "Atlantis!"


End file.
